You Leave Me Breathless
by HallowRain8587
Summary: Hermione tells why she had a crush on Professor Snape. AU/OoC/EWE


**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are owned by J.K. Rowling. The quote is from "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." **

* * *

**You Leave Me Breathless**

"I walked into the Great Hall following after Professor McGonagall and in the middle of the rest of the first years. The ceiling was enchanted just like it was depicted in "Hogwarts, a History." Once I had found out that I was a witch I had gone immediately to Diagon Alley and purchased my list and a few extra books. I wanted to know Everything about being a witch and the new world that had just opened. And yes, that was Everything with a capital E.

"When I was sitting under the Sorting Hat, I was so afraid there would be _hat stall._ It took the hat so long to sort me. It thought I might be a Ravenclaw but finally put me into Gryffindor. When I took my seat at the Gryffindor table near the person who introduced himself as Percy Weasley and looked at the teacher's table I was intrigued by the tall, black-haired wizard. I asked Percy who it was and learned that it was Professor Snape who taught Potions. He looked so serious and I would find out later that he was.

"I sat there and knew what they said about love at first sight. I tried not to stare, but his very presence was so striking. His robes were black and covered with hundreds of tiny buttons. He was not handsome by any means, but there was something about the way he held himself that made him seem almost regal. He sat straight in his chair as though he were holding court and we were merely there to attend to him. He was comfortable in his skin. His nose was hooked as though it may have been broken and not properly set, but the way it looked was almost like one on a statue of a Roman god. His long black hair was down to his shoulders. When he stood to leave the room it was almost as though he were leaving the rest of us in his wake.

"The first time we went into the Potions classroom I was in awe. Potions were the strongest manifestation of magic in my opinion. I can still see that class like it were today. We were all sitting there and in swooped the most magnificent wizard I had ever seen. His mere presence exuded power. That power left me breathless and full of excitement. He spoke in a deep precise voice that left no room for argument. The tone of his voice was as soft as velvet and as smooth as butter. It made me melt just to hear him speak. I can remember that first speech he gave at the start of class. After he told us that there would be no silly wand waving he said. _"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking."_ He went on, _"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."_ *****

"I knew that I had to show him how much I wanted to learn from him. I wanted to prove I was not a dunderhead. When he didn't call on me when I knew the answers to the questions he was asking Harry, I thought he didn't see me raising my hand so I wiggled it around. When Harry told him that I knew the answer and he was so rude and subtracted house points I was crushed.

"All these years later when I think of the way he holds himself I melt. The mere timbre of his voice causes my heart to skip a beat. That baritone in those precise tones saying, "Miss Granger you are out of line," makes me weak in the knees. When he whispers into my ear, "Darling, what would you like to do tonight?" I quake in anticipation.

"The sight of him swooping in like a giant, powerful bird of prey causes me to shiver with fear and excitement. The fact that he survived two wizarding wars and served two masters has proven that he is the most powerful wizard of our times. I am amazed to see him walk into a room. He knows that he is strong and others are lesser. His demeanor says that he and he alone is Lord of the Realm. He does not hold it over us, he just is and he accepts his due. That strength of character is at once scary and enthralling. I am in awe every time he stares into my eyes as though he is saying, "Welcome to my world, please stay."

"His coal black eyes hold mysteries that I am only beginning to unravel. He has seen more of this world and the next with those expressive dark orbs. They are so dark it is hard to tell when they dilate to allow light in as he roams the dungeons or narrow to keep the sun out when he strolls among the plants when harvesting potions ingredients in the wild. They hold secrets of the ages that only he can share if he wishes.

"His long black hair is as soft and as smooth as silk when my fingers play with it. It is thick and luxuriant and whether I am brushing it out of his eyes or tying it back to keep it out of potions I smell that unique scent of a mixture of shampoo and potions that linger there. It is a heady scent that cannot be replicated nor sold on the market.

"When he pulls me into his arms and I feel the muscles contract drawing me close it leaves me breathless. I feel sheltered and protected. I want the closeness that only a lover can give and surrender to the power of the embrace.

"This wizard who draws every ounce of love from the marrow of my bones is most sexy and magnificent to me when he is talking about brewing a potion, debating the merits of one ingredient over another, lecturing me on the latest discovery he has made. His brain is the single most aphrodisiac in my limited sphere of knowledge. For this and this alone I adore and worship him.

"Then he kisses me beginning with my ear lobe and moving down to my neck, I shiver with anticipation for the butterflies are turned loose in the pit of my stomach. When he takes my lips I quiver hungrily begging for more.

* * *

**Astronomy Assignment #3: **Write about someone realizing that they're in love for the first time. (Note: This could mean realizing that they're in love for the first time _in their life, _or them realizing for the first time that they're in love with a _specific person_.) **Alternatively, **write about a child or teenager's first crush.

**Word Count: **500 word minimum, 2000 word maximum.


End file.
